Fuel cells, such as fuel bags, may be used to store fuel within the airframe of an aircraft, such as within the fuselage or wings. Fuel cells may be supported by the airframe structure immediately surrounding the fuel cells. Tabs or other securing devices may be utilized to physically attach the fuel cells to the airframe, which, in the case of fuel bags, allow the fuel bags to maintain their general shape regardless of the amount of fuel contained therein. In an impact or other crash scenario, however, fuel cells are subject to strong, random and multi-directional forces, and a rigid attachment between the fuel cells and the airframe can cause the fuel cells to rupture, leading to a fuel leakage and possibly an explosion or conflagration. In addition, fuel cells must be easily accessible to perform such operations as refueling, fuel cell maintenance, fuel cell replacement and the like. A port or other hole through which to access the fuel cell is often located at or near load-bearing portions of the aircraft, such as the outer skin of the fuselage or wing. Current fuel bag securing mechanisms are unable to accommodate load-bearing components at or near the holes through which fuel cells are accessed. Accordingly, a need has arisen for a fuel system in which a fuel cell is secured to the airframe, but is able to move independently of the airframe upon impact, thereby protecting the structural integrity of the fuel cell, while still allowing for the integration of load-bearing structure at or near locations of the airframe where access to the fuel cell is required.